Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-r}{9} + \dfrac{2r}{9}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-r + 2r}{9}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{r}{9}$